El Moustacheo
El Moustacheo was a vertical claw shaped robot built by Mexican Dan and competed in Series 1 of Banter Wars. It looked similar to Tough As Nails from Robot Wars, and it was armed with a static spike. It was one of the favorites to win the heat and indeed did well with its good pushing power, getting to the Heat Final. Robot History In its first round melee, El Moustacheo fought Shelly and Pine Tree Punisher. Pine Tree Punisher and El Moustacheo began the battle by ganging up on the slow Shelly. Shelly begins to fight back against the two, damaging El Moustacheo with its spikes. The three robots push against each other with no real effect. Eventually, both robots leave Shelly and attack one another. The pit button is pressed by the fighting robots, with Shelly slowly moving along. El Moustacheo, with assistance from Shelly, then pushes Pine Tree Punisher into the pit in a surprise. El Moustacheo along with Shelly went through to the second round. In Round Two, El Moustacheo fought Australian Bruce's Brutalizer. It immediately charged at Australian Bruce's Brutalizer but is turned onto its back where Australian Bruce's Brutalizer capitalizes and begins attacking. Australian Bruce's Brutalizer flips it again this time onto it's back, this causes El Moustacheo to drive sporadically about and it didn't look too good for El Moustacheo. The two robots bash and crash for a while until the pit release is pressed and El Moustacheo beings to fight back and shoves Australian Bruce's Brutalizer into an angle grinder. The robots tussle around the pit, soon with only less than a minute left Australian Bruce's Brutalizer is pushed into the pit after a close battle. El Moustacheo was now through to the heat final. In the Heat Final, El Moustacheo fought Billy-Bob Beard. The two robots meet in the middle, with Billy-Bob Beard trying to flip El Moustacheo but fails to do so and instead is pushed around by El Moustacheo. Billy-Bob Beard finally gets a flip in and chucks El Moustacheo onto its back. Billy-Bob Beard flips El Moustacheo twice more, once almost out of the arena. Billy-Bob pins El Moustacheo by the arena wall and tries flipping it out of the arena again, but is unsuccessful and decides to flip El Moustacheo about for some more time, only for El Moustacheo to get back on its feet again and start chasing Billy-Bob Beard. El Moustacheo pushes Billy-Bob Beard around the arena and starts to damage it with its spike. Billy-Bob Beard eventually gets a flip in and chucks El Moustacheo about and once again it pins it against the arena wall and tries for a third attempt at an out of the arena flip, but fails to do so once again. El Moustacheo comes back and gets ahold of Billy-Bob Beard, steering it about but the round soon ends. Billy-Bob Beard was declared the winner on a split decision for the flipping attacks, which meant El Moustacheo was eliminated from the tournament. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1: Heat Final *Series 1.5 - 2: Did not enter Category:Robots that debut in Series 1 Category:Robots from Pine Tree Land Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots with scoops Category:Robots with unique weapons Category:Robots with stationary weaponry Category:Heat Finalists Category:Invertible Robots Category:Rambots Category:Lightweights